The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Timon (The Lion King) *Piglet - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Tigger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rabbit - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Eeyore - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Owl - Iago (Aladdin) *Kanga - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Roo - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Christopher Robin - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Gopher - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Narrator - Himself *Heffalumps and Whoozles - Wolves (Storks) and Octopus (Penguins of Madagascar) Scenes: *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 1 - Our Story Begins (Timon the Meerkat) *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 2 - Timon's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 3 - Rumbly in my Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 4 - Timon visits Louie *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 5 - A Little Black Rain Cloud/Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 6 - Lunch at Lucky Jack's/Sid Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 7 - Timon and Iago meet Buck *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 9 - Buck Stops By/Don't Feed the Meerkat! *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 10 - Mind Over Matter *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 12 - Timon visits Bunga *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 13 - Tea Time at Iago's *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 14 - Timon meets Pumbaa (part 1; The Wonderful Thing About Warthogs) *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 15 - Timon meets Pumbaa (part 2) *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 16 - "Wolves and Octopi" (Heffalumps and Woozles) *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 17 - The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 18 - Over the Waterfall *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 19 - A Hero Party/Jaq gives his House to Iago *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 21 - Lucky Jack's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Pumbaa *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 23 - Lucky Jack Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 24 - Warthogs Don't Like Ice Skating *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 25 - Pumbaa Gets Stuck/Jaguar Hunting *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 26 - Pumbaa is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat part 28 - End Credits Movie used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clip used: *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Home on the Range *Horton Hears a Who! *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Aristocats *Oliver and Company *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Storks *Penguins of Madagascar Gallery Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs